Koi No Yokan
by randygrish
Summary: They say if a person dies before they can achieve their dreams and goals in life, they will be given a chance to be born again. Chizuru at first didn't believe in those saying but when her parent's died she had seen visions of what she 'assumes' to be her past life. People with blurred face calling her name, whispers she can't understand, bloodshed and death of someone important.
1. Prologue: Under The Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing for Hakuouki, however I already played the game long ago and right now I am playing kyoto winds. I also played SSL game, which was translated for me by friend. ( she would translate it for me while i play.) and so far, the routes plots are nice but one thing disturbed me is the fact that they made it an all-boys-school, and chizuru is in there alone. Instead of following that, in here Hakuou Academy is not an all-boys-school, also in this story, Chizuru wouldn't engage any romantic conversation or flirt with Teachers, that's just weird.

Anyways! Here's the prologue! Hope you will enjoy it and review it for improvements!

 **P.S:** English is not my first language, and we rarely use it. So i apologize for some grammatical errors. **Characters used and Hakuouki are not mine, what is mine is just the idea of the story.**

* * *

Koi No Yokan.

(n.) _Premonition of love;_ the sense one can have upon first meeting another person that the two of them will fall in love.

* * *

There is a saying that if a person dies before they can accomplish their dreams or goals in the world, they will be given a chance to be reincarnated and be born again. Given the chance to have a good and happy life. It was a saying that a lot of people doesn't believe in to, since there's no evidence or proof that reincarnation is true, and Chizuru was one of those people who doesn't believe in reincarnation stories, until it all changed after the car accident that took her parent's life away.

After that incident, Chizuru at age of 9 started to get visions of her somewhat past life, It wasn't long like the dreams she encounters when she sleeps but it was enough for her to remember what is it about, sometimes it was whispers she can't understand, sometimes it was a blurred face of a person calling her name, sometimes it was about bloodshed or death of a certain person but what she hated the most of that vision is flames of a burning house, this flames somehow reminds her of the car accident that took the life of her parents, thus she thought maybe in the past they died due to being stuck in a burning house.  
All this vision continued on as she grew, she would sometimes tell it to her adoptive father kodo, or her childhood friend or twin brother but they all thought that she was just tired or rather she was just being silly again, but as soon she had hit her sweet sixteen it had died down, perhaps it's because she was moving away from tokyo, with her adopted father to kyoto? And all the things that reminds of her parents will be left behind there.

Her assumptions was right, on the day they first moved in kyoto, her visions had stopped. If she did have one of those visions, she forgot about it immediately thus making her focus more on what things that is needed to be done. It took a month for the Yukimura family to be able to be settled in to their new neighborhood in kyoto, it was a new place since kyoto is not as busy and buzzing as tokyo offers but chizuru got used at the calming demeanor of the city. Being able to meet her childhood friend, Todou Heisuke and twin brother, Kaoru (who resides with her in Nagumo residence.) again also helped her to know her way around the place and gain some new friends, particularly the Suzuka siblings who immediately welcomed her and become her best of friends and somehow she realizes that she was slowly moving on from the past.

However it seems, that the past was still hunting her…

* * *

 _April ( First Semester of The school year.)_

First day of class in a new school and new city, was indeed a nerve wrecking for her, it was the time of the year where first impressions are important to gain new friends in school, and what added to the pressure is that she was on her high school year which is the most fun and memorable year for a teenager like her to have.

Chizuru was seriously a mess that morning, she couldn't toss the nervousness that was bubbling on her stomach away thus making her look like a fool already from other student due to her incoherent mumbles and awkward fidgeting as she strode her way to Hakuo Academy but it calmed down as she walked closer and soon saw the black gates and cherry blossoms of the Academy welcoming her for the first time.  
Her brown eyes focuses at the scenery that she ignored on her way due to the nervousness she had. It took her a moment to take it all in but as soon the breeze hit her face and the pink petals danced gently along the wind, guiding her gaze towards the man standing in front of the gate, she tilted her head and become mesmerized on what she saw.

The man stood before him has the most beautiful indigo hair she had seen in her life, well indigo was a rare coloring but his reminded her of lavender fields, it wasn't girly at all as it framed on his face, making his jawline more prominent due to it. As she stared further, he noticed him catching some of the petals falling down, and start staring at it as if he and that petal was sharing some sort of secret that the world will never know and then what made her lost it is when, a smile made it's way on his lips. He was mesmerizing, as he stood there peacefully, he reminded her of some sort of painting and then a flash of vision hit her, a sense of nostalgia came rushing, as if chizuru had seen this scene already but before she could even hold on her head due the sudden hammering of headache. The male she was staring at was now gazing at her, the smile on his lips long gone and replaced by a stoic frown, and somewhat chizuru misses that smile already.

Realizing that she made him somewhat uncomfortable, chizuru bowed her head immediately and her hold on her bag tightened. "I-I'm sorry!" she stated, as she thought of a way to make an excuse on her unreasonable staring. "I'm just new around here, I was wondering where is the way towards the hakuou academy" she murmured nervously as she felt his gaze into her and somewhat chizuru prayed that he would play along in her silly lies, in which in her surprise he did, or perhaps he was just nice? Who knows.

"I see.." The first thing she thought when she heard his voice, was it was filled with empty void, but when he continued, there where hint of understanding into it.

"No need to apologize, It's normal for a first year to get lost here, and the place we are standing is the entrance of Hakuou Academy. You can get into main building if you walk further ahead, it wouldn't be a long walk but I recommend for you to go as soon as possible, because it's not that right to be late on the first day of class and school assembly. " The indigo haired male stated calmly but as he said the last part, there's hint of strictness and coldness into it before he turned to walk on his way towards the school, leaving chizuru somewhat awe-struck as she watched his back disappear slowly into the pink hues of cherry blossoms, how does a person can look so peaceful and calming and then in a blink of an eye, look somewhat serious and strict and less approachable? Chizuru thought.

Her day dreaming was interrupted once again when the bells started to ring, and then his words hit her hard. When he meant that she should go as soon as possible, he was in fact right and serious about it.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!"

However despite that declaration, the female 1st year student, barely made it on time for the school assembly, thanks heavens that the teachers are nicer that time and she didn't get any boring lectures at all.


	2. Chapter 1 : Eavesdropping Breeze

_**Authors Note: Here's the 1st chapter! , Thank you for reading the prologue and Reviews are very much appreciated.**_

 _ **Hakuouki nor the characters in here are mine. Enjoy!  
** _

* * *

Chapter 1:

Her first day in the school was a blast, it didn't took chizuru a long time to get used on her new surroundings, in fact she was adored by everyone in her classroom. The following days of that week was fun and a bit blurry since, everyone on her class was just hanging out, getting used to each other and fooling around and having a homeroom teacher who is calm and cool at the same time made it more feel like it was dream like, she even forgot about her encounter with the mysterious indigo-haired student on her first day, since she didn't get to see anyone that has same color of his in this academy, thus make him wonder if he was even a student in this academy…

* * *

 _April, Monday, 2_ _nd_ _week of the semester._

It was school's lunch break and everyone is rushing to get in the school cafeteria on time to eat, when chizuru first saw this, she was surprised that lunch in here was a serious business, and when she got into the cafeteria there's almost no food in there to be eaten, thankfully Heisuke and Ibuki (Her classmate who was one of Heisuke's friend) managed to get some spare for her and after that she realized that it was better to bring bento rather than fight her lunch with those rampaging students.

Chizuru had decided that it's better to eat and avoid the noisy commotion and battle ground of the Cafeteria by eating at the rooftop, she thought that due to the fine weather f spring and cherry blossoms covering the lower ground, it would give her a good scenery and relaxation while she eat. Standing up from her chair, she took her bento box, this movements made some of her friends notice her and question her whereabouts.

"Chizuru-chan, won't you eat with us today?" One of her classmate, with brown hair asked, while the other's waited for a reply.

Chizuru turned and offered an apologetic smile at them as she thought of an excuse to be alone.  
"I can't for now, I remember that I promised I would eat lunch with Aniki, today. " That sounded like an acceptable excuse, chizuru thought.

"what? You have a brother here?!"

"No way! You never told us!"

A series of 'yeahs' coming out from the girls, thus making Chizuru realized that she never mentioned that she had a brother that was studying here as well. Well she couldn't help it, no one asked a question plus her brother was using another last name thus making none of them know that they are siblings. Kaoru was using the Nagumo name since their aunt adopted him after the death of their parent, he was taken away to live in kyoto with them when they were just 10 , while chizuru stayed with her uncle and now adoptive father Kodo Yukimura.

"His name was Kaoru, Now I have to go before I will face the wrath of aniki!" she stated with a wink before rushing out of the classroom . "Talk to you later!"

As she rushed on the hallway, dodging other students who had passed by, chizuru was lucky enough that she wasn't caught by the infamous discipline committee or else she would have a deduction on her behavior cards. Climbing the stairs was a bit hard, since the rooftop was on the 6th floor and her class room was just on the 3rd but as soon she took the last step of the stairs and opened the door, gently.

The breeze of spring and sweet scent of cherry blossoms, greeted her merrily. Finally she would have her alone time, in which she could use to relax and of course study. The rooftop was quiet when she got there, making her think that she was the only person there.

The white floors was covered with a layer of fallen cherry blossom bedding, making it look like she was in the bed of pink clouds. Deciding to sit next to the railings, chizuru slowly walked towards it and took a sit, leaning her back to the back of the railings as she started to open her bento box.

A small smile appeared on her face, as she took her chopsticks and was about to pick one of the cute octopus hotdogs that she had made but misses it when she was startled by a loud declaration of love. Making her look up and realize that on the other side of the rooftop there stood two person, a female student who is evidently blushing madly and nervous, on her hand was a love letter and the another one was a male with brown hair and green eyes that reminds her of emeralds, but the male seemed to be not interested at the girl in front of her for he was more busy pushing buttons on his phone, seems to be messaging someone.

Chizuru tried her best to ignore the scene before her by continuing eating her food, but she couldn't help to frown and feel bad at the girl who was confessing over a male who didn't seem to be interested.

"Okita-san please accept this! I-I have been watching you from a far since we were first year.. and I really, rea-"

The female seemed to stop on her declaration when the brown haired male, who goes by the name of okita, shrug the female off by moving her hands away causing her to drop the letter that was containing her feelings.

He didn't say anything but what surprised chizuru the most was when he took a picture of the almost crying female then he waved her hands away as he returned his focus on his phone. "Are we done? You disturbed me on my lunch for this… Sorry but I'm not interested..nor will I be interested of it." He stated flatly, that was enough to humiliate the female and turn and run down the stairs, wailing her broken heart as she did so.

The door slammed closed, and chizuru felt the awkward atmosphere settle in as she drunk her strawberry juice, she tried her best to ignore it all but she couldn't help it especially when the brown hair decided to put his attention towards her.

"Hmm, so we have a sly spy in here.. How rude." His voice come out teasingly, as she strode closer to her.

Chizuru didn't mean to eavesdrop at all, she was just a student who was in a wrong place and a wrong time. Hearing the small crunches of fallen cherry blossoms become louder, Chizuru knew that he was getting closer, then it went to stop.

Tilting her head up slowly, she saw his face more clearly and she was right, he has green eyes that remind her of emeralds. They held their gaze for a long while , each was memorizing the looks on their face and chizuru was hit with another wave of vision, this time, it was a blurred form of male crouching on the floor, he was coughing some blood. Chizuru she was too busy focusing on her vision to get clearer view of this suffering man, that she didn't realize that this okita person raised his handy dandy phone, smile twitching into a smirk and a flash of light brought her back to reality, taking a stolen picture of her confused face, making chizuru startled and almost stand up at the sudden gesture he had made.

"H-hey!" she stated, before she can even stand, the brunette was already putting her phone back on her pocket.  
"Why did you do that!" The young female uttered angrily, a flash of pink was forming on her cheeks.

"Why is that? Well it's your punishment for eavesdropping on a special moment for that girl, no wonder she runs away crying, cause you where here destroying her special moment, how rude. " He said in sing-song voice, apparently he felt no guilt or remorse about what he had did earlier.

"W-wha-? It wasn't my fault obviously it's yours if you weren't that rude to the girl!. " She retorted back, stomping her feet already due to anger. "and delete that picture!"

"No way~ I took it so why would I? " Okita had continued to tease her but then his tormenting smile fell, as soon as he turned to look when the door slowly open, revealing a new intruder however due to chizuru's small frame and okita tall's height, he become a wall that prevent her from seeing the intruder.

"Delete it Souji, or I will have to inform hijikata-sensei about your blackmailing again…" A familiar calm voice, joined theirs. It was soft yet enough to make souji, sigh in defeat and follow what the man had said.

"Really, you are no fun, hajime-kun…"  
Okita sighed, and took his phone and deleted the photos he had taken earlier, chizuru was in awe on how someone so calm can build an authority over this intimidating brunette.

Chizuru tilted her head to the side to finally be able to see who this new comer is and to her surprise, she saw the indigo haired male that she saw on the first day of class outside the gates of the school. He looked the same as before, however his face held strictness and a frown as his arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting for Souji to finish deleting the pictures.

Neither of the three of them talk, it was only the momentarily whine of okita was audible and after a minute or two, he handed his phone to the male, known as Hajime and he in return, checked it before giving it back to the brunette.

"Souji, you do know it's against the school rules, to take photos without their permission and also…" Hajime, stated but stopped when souji snorted and an annoyed frown replaced his childish expressions from before

"Don't tell me you are being mother hen as well? Hijikata is enough but not you too, Hajime-kun and if it's about the girl crying, It's not my fault, she confessed I declined it, there's nothing wrong with that? If she come to tell her feelings, she should be prepared of consequences. " Okita then walked passed the indigo haired male, towards the door, the mood started to become thick as hajime just let him be, knowing well that okita's mood had changed and it was not good anymore to prompt or trigger him.

Before the brunette can open the door, he raised his hand and tilted his head to gaze towards to chizuru. A smirk formed into her lips as he waved a bye to her. "See you later, eavesdropper. " he stated before going inside the hall, leaving the two behind.

It took chizuru a moment, to calm her blood down on his nickname to her and when she did, chizuru noticed that the student named hajima was about to turn and leave, she then stopped her by thanking him.

"U-uhm a-anou! Thank you for making that okita guy delete the photos.. He might use to black mail me.. " Chizuru , bowed her head and she waited for him to reply. "and also for telling me the directions from the other day.."

Saito just turned and held her gaze on her for a moment , then his lips thinned and is that a small smile? perhaps chizuru was just hallucinating.

"I'm just doing my task, and even if souji didn't, he wouldn't use it in that way… he is just fond of capturing pictures…" he mumbled before nodding. "there's no need to thank me, if ever you need help, You can approach me or Kaoru, in the discipline committee.. and same as before, you should better head back to your room ,since the lunch is about to end.." He murmured before taking his leave in the rooftop.

Chizuru was awe struck by his calming demeanor once again and wait did he just mention that her brother, the one who never cared for rules before was a member of Discipline Committee?! Of this school?! Chizuru rushed to clear things out with the indigo haired male, but when she get in the hallway that revealing the staircase down to the classrooms there's no more person there, and just like that he was gone once again.


End file.
